


Sick Day

by DT_Marley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_Marley/pseuds/DT_Marley
Summary: AU without sburb where the Striders live with the Egberts. Dave and John go to the same school and Dad and Bro have to tolerate each other's existence. More of Dad tolerating Bro, Bro just sits back and enjoys the view. So what happens when Dad gets sick? Who is left to take care of the person who takes care of everyone else?





	Sick Day

That morning proved to be too cold. Far too cold. So cold that even Dad didn’t want to get up, highly unusual for someone who enjoyed the quiet of the morning as much as he did. He sat up slowly and pushed the blankets back then shivered and lay back down. The whole world had started spinning, also highly unusual. The world didn’t normally do that and certainly not his. 

He frowned and stared up at the ceiling for a second wondering why his room would decided to be so uncooperative that morning. Then he he sneezed. It was a very loud sneeze that shook his entire body. It reverberated through his head making it sound as if someone was banging pots and pans together inside his skull. What the bloody hell was that for?

Ignoring the now throbbing pain in his head Dad made a second attempt at sitting up, slightly better, less spinning. That he could handle. So, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat looking out his window at the darkness. It was always so sad how much darker the winter was, at least in the summer when he woke up it would already be light out. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples slowly trying to clear the fog from his head. He had to wake up John and Dave, had to get breakfast, had to get coffee. The caffeine would clear everything up and then he could function better.

Dad stood and reached for his bathrobe, then pulled it on over his pajamas and stumbled out into the hallway. His house was silent for now and no matter how foggy his head was he did enjoy that. It was a time when he could relax and not worry about anything for at least 30 minutes. He went into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on then practically fell into a chair. The spinning was back. Dammit. He scowled and clenched his jaw, now was not the time for this.

Even with the mental resolve he waited in the chair for the coffee to be done. As soon as the water stopped dripping and the smell hit him he forced himself up, grabbed a mug, filled it, and started drinking it black. It was just going to be that kind of day.

After drinking at least half the mug and feeling just the slightest bit better, he headed back up the stairs to shower and get dressed. The shower felt nice and seemed to help his head feel less like a rock than it did and his body from feeling like it was moving in slow motion. When he stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror he made the decision to skip shaving. Also Highly unusual, for him anyways. He normally maintained just enough stubble to look what he considered more “rugged” but not so much as to look unkempt. Today he settled for unkempt. And… did he always look so tired? He rubbed his face then splashed it with cold water. It had to do.

Afterward he went back to his room and pulled on his work clothes: khaki pants, light blue button up shirt, a nicely patterned tie, and a dark blue sweater vest. He glanced at himself in the mirror, He hadn’t done his tie all the way up yet and the top button on his shirt was still undone. His clothes were clean… why did he still look so… rough? He shook his head and headed out, he had to wake up the kids.

Dad knocked on John’s door first, he was the harder to wake up of the two anyways. “John… John it's six o’clock, time to get up for school.” He knocked gently at first then opened the door slowly and went in. “John, you have to get up now.” Then of all things, he sneezed again, much louder than the first one and with so much force he stumbled backwards.

“AH!!!” John snapped up and looked around before seeing his dad and slightly relaxing. “Geez dad… you can just wake me up, not scare the crap out of me..” He looked tired but very much awake.

“I wasn’t trying to. Just… sneezed.” He shook his head, “breakfast in 20 minutes.”

“Dad… you don’t sound so good. Actually, you sound pretty terrible. You feeling ok?” John made at face him and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine. Probably just a small cold is all. If that. Now come on, breakfast soon.” He was starting to feel better already anyways. And making breakfast would definitely wake him up if nothing else did.

“I don’t know… “ but he shrugged, “yeah yeah i'll be down.”

“Good.” Then he stepped back out into the hall, shaking his head. He wasn’t sick. Just tired. “I can’t be anyways. It’s not like i have time for-!!” 

“Mr. E, did you hear something?” Dave practically materialized out of nowhere. He looked up at Mr. Egbert through his shades and already fully dressed.

“Hear what?” Striders… they were unpredictable to say the least.

“I dunno. Sounded like something exploded. Twice.” He raised an eyebrow and looked the man up and down. “f*ck, you sick or some shit?”

“Language. And no, im not.” Why was everyone saying that. He skipped shaving one day and it was like the world was ending. “Breakfast in 20 minutes and make sure you brush your- ……” It was like his voice suddenly stopped. Dad blinked in surprise and cleared his throat, coughed a few times, “teeth.” he finished his sentence but it came out quietly.

“Sure, not sick.” He gave dad finger guns and went to go brush his teeth. 

Dad shook his head, he just needed some water. It’s not like his throat never got dry. And now that he was thinking about it hurt just a bit when he swallowed. But that was nothing. He sighed and went back to the kitchen. Just make breakfast. It wasn’t that hard.

Two glasses on the table, one orange juice and one apple juice, and two plates each with a fried egg and two pieces of toast later, Dad finally sat back down exhausted from the effort of making food. Add it to the list of highly unusual things he was experiencing that morning. He finished his coffee and leaned against his hand, letting his eyes drift closed. The pounding was coming back in his head and he was starting to feel oddly warm so loosened his tie more and undid another button before letting his mind drift off.

“DAD!!” 

Dad’s eyes snapped open to see john looking at him quizzically and Dave right next to john, expressionless. “Sorry… I..”

“See, told you he’d wake up if you yelled loud enough.” Dave leaned back.

“We’re leaving to catch the bus. You sure you’re….ok?” John frowned slightly, concern crossing his face. Not that he couldn’t handle it… but his dad was usually so put together. He never had to worry about things because he was always there. And now, seeing him so off made John a bit nervous.

“I’m fine.” He managed a smile and sat up, clearing his throat again, “Have a good day at school you two.”

“You should rest Mr. E. it’s flu season.” Dave folded his arms and looked at him skeptically.

Why was it that Dave sounded more like a small adult than a kid some days? Dad shook his head, “Im quite alright and if you two don’t get going you’ll miss the bus.”

“I don’t know dad… he might be right…” John hovered by the door.

“I’m fine and I don’t have time to drop you off at school on time before work, so go! I can hear the bus coming.” He stood and practically pushed them out the door. “I’m f-f...fine!” Then he sneezed again and had to grab his head as the force of the neeze made it throb.

He watched the two leave then went back inside. It was cold and he was getting chills. But he was also sweating. That was confusing. He swallowed, wincing as his throat burned slightly, the longer he was awake the worse he seemed to be feeling, that was… probably not good. Not that it mattered. He had things to do.

So, Dad started cleaning up the kitchen, rinsing off plates and putting dishes in the dishwasher, making more coffee, and trying to stay on his feet. He needed to just not think about how he felt, that was the trick. Just don’t focus on it and don’t think about it and it would go away.

He managed to get everything cleared up before his head was throbbing so much he had to sit down again. This time in the living room and on the sofa. He leaned his head back, just a few minutes and then he’d go in to work. Just a few minutes… His eyes drifted closed and he coughed a bit more, the sensation making his whole body uncomfortable and sending chills down his spine. Just a few minutes…

.:.

Dad snapped awake. Well, more coughed himself awake. His lungs erupted with a massive coughing fit so powerful he sat straight up but too quickly so his head started banging like the percussion section of the symphony. He sat up so fast he almost knocked the blanket on him to the floor.

Wait… blanket? He blinked in surprise, he hadn’t done that... and… when did his shoes come off? He shook his head, he was probably late for work now and he had to get going. This sort of thing wasn’t like him and he didn’t like missing days. He pushed the blanket off and moved to stand up, slowly.

“Going somewhere hot stuff?” The slow southern accent drifted from somewhere behind him.

“Work.” The word caught in his throat and he ended up coughing out most of it.

“You sure about that?” Bro now moved into view, his usual polo shirt and outfit on complete with pointed shades and gloves. 

“Yes. some people have to leave the house to go to work every day, thought I’m not sure that’s a concept you’d understand in your… industry.” He rubbed the sides of his head and moved to take a step.

“Maybe not.” He flash stepped over and stood so close they were almost touching. “But I do know when someone should take a sick day.” He reached up and just slightly pushed dad’s shoulders so he was pushed back onto the sofa.

“Oh leave me alone. I haven’t taken a sick day in 10 years.” But even bro’s voice sounded too loud and a chill ran through him, making his entire body visibly shiver.

“I’m sure.” Bro moved in closer so he was leaning down and blocking any escape route Dad could think of, face just inches away. “Look, Egbert. You can’t even manage to look like your usual stick-up-your-ass self. Take a break.” a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

“I don't look like a-” he coughed more which made bro pull back a few inches. “That…. “ He could feel his face getting red, half from embarrassment and half from the weird sweaty feeling he was getting. “Look, Broderick, I’m not staying home. It’s not that late yet and I can still make it to work. Please move.”

“Ain’t gonna happen, hot stuff.” he moved closer now, clearly enjoying being the one who was both taller and seemingly in control of the situation. “And it’s 11:30. Better just sit tight.”

“And what? Let you make advances at me all day, as you love to do so much so on a regular basis?” He shook his head, besides, someone as crass and rough as bro was the last person he’d want in any form of “looking after” him.

“Could be worse.” Bro shrugged. “But fine, you wanna be left alone? Would that make you stay home?” He didn’t move but reached forward and pulled off the already mostly loosened tie.

“Well of course it could be worse I-..” The tie came off and he stopped short. “I don’t need you playing nurse for me like one of your kink-filled role play scenarios that you film. I am well enough to at least put in half a day and…” his sentence drifted off as he tried to blink himself awake.

Bro reached forward and slowly ran his fingers through the dark mess of dad’s hair, “hey. I promise I won’t try any shit. You get rest. I’ll play nice.” But he was still smirking which made him sound a little bit untrustworthy. 

“As… promising as that sounds….” Oh no, He felt himself actually relax when the hand ran into his hair. That wasn’t fair. “I’m not sick and I don’t need rest.”

“Liar.” Then Bro pulled back and moved around to the back of the sofa, grabbing dad’s shoulders and starting to massage them. 

“If this is you not trying anything I’d hate to see you actually on your game.” But he could already feel his eyes closing slowly.

“You couldn’t handle it, hot stuff.” Bro kept on rubbing dad’s shoulders, noticing him falling back asleep.

“Mmm…” Then, almost as if he had never woken up in the first place he was back asleep. 

“Yeah, ‘just fine’ my ass.” Bro stopped massaging and went back around to make pull the blanket back across dad. He sighed, The guy was more than gracious enough to let him and Dave live in his house. Giving him a second chance he didn’t deserve and more. Did the guy have to play even more of a f*cking saint? He shook his head and went into the kitchen.

This time Dad slept for only an hour before waking up naturally. Well, as naturally as one could when their head was resting on someone’s lap and there was a hand running absently through his hair. No, not someone. He frowned and moved to sit up but was so comfortable and his body was so achy and tired that the effort was minimal.

“Broderick… you bastard you said you wouldn’t…” Before he could finish a mug was held in front of his face.

“Shut up and drink your tea.” 

Dad blinked. “You probably made it wrong. I’ll get my own-..”

“It’s chamomile with honey instead of sugar. Get off your high horse and just drink the shit.” Bro had his computer open and was working on something. “Think I don’t pay attention? Bullshit.”

Dad took the mug and sipped it. Damn. it was perfect. “Not bad.” he took another sip, “I need to take some-”

A bottle of tylenol was held out in front of him. “Only two. Should help the fever break. And yes, before you ask, you do have a f*cking fever. So, hot in more ways than one today.”

“.....” he took the bottle and got himself two pills, throwing them back and swallowing them with more tea. “And how exactly did you find that out?”

“Do I look like a moron? I just used a f*cking thermometer.” This made Bro glance at Dad sideways. “You know, I can’t tell if you just actually think I’m stupid or just think you’re the only person capable of taking care of anyone.”

That was oddly direct. “That’s not it I…” Maybe it was. “Well when you’re trying you don’t do half bad.” He took another sip of tea.

“Complimenting me? The violent caveman that lives in the basement? You really must be sick.” But Bro was smirking as he looked down where dad’s head was. “I told Dave to take John and spend the night with the other blonde kid. The girl one.”

“What? No, they don’t have to… it’s a school night…” He frowned and tried to sit up now, which he failed at when Bro simply put one hand on his head and that kept him in place.

“Slow down, Tiger. They'll be fine. And besides you need a break. Or did you forget that you were sick?”

He gave up trying to move again and settled  with taking another sip of tea. “You're almost too much.” he got another chill and pulled the blanket around himself a little tighter. “I don’t…. I have things I could be doing…”

“Yeah. sure you do.” Bro brushed off the comment, “But you ain’t getting up til I say so, got it…. Hot stuff.” His smirk grew as he added on the last part. Then he picked up a book and handed it to Dad. “Thought you might want something to do. You might like this.”

“ _ Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance _ ? I’m not sure if that’s really my thing….” But he took the book anyways since it seemed that He wouldn’t be allowed up to get anything else. He sighed and flipped it open, reading the first page quickly, surprisingly academic for someone like Bro… but he didn’t say that out loud.

“Just read it, you’ll like it.” He sighed and went back to absentmindedly running his hand through dad’s hair as he clicked through some things on his computer. 

And he did like it. Dad read through at least half of the book before falling back to sleep. Then staying asleep for another few hours. It was probably the most sleep he’d gotten in a long time. As he slept Bro got work done, got up, walked around, made food in the upstairs kitchen which was almost always forbidden because if Dad found anything put back in the wrong place he would get very upset. Then made it back to the sofa before Dad woke up again. This time he shook the man awake.

“Hey, hot stuff. You gotta eat something.” 

“Hmmm?” Dad’s eyes fluttered open and he breathed in deeply before ending in a coughing fit. “What is it….?” He looked up and saw the pointed shades staring back at him holding out another mug.

“Made you lunch.” he glanced at his watch, “well, dinner. Kinda. You need food in you and some water.”

Dad just nodded in response and took the mug, still a bit groggy from sleeping then blinked in surprise when he saw it was filled with tomato soup. “Why didn’t you just put it in a bowl…” He was half asleep, and this didn’t make sense.

“Cus you’d drop it on yourself and it’s just easier this way. And from the sound of things you wouldn’t want me feeding you so, just drink it.” Bro shrugged.

“Ah, makes sense I guess.” Dad took a sip. 

“You seemed to have gotten over the fact that i’m helping you.” Now he slid an arm around Dad, “you certainly don’t act like your mother babied you, how the hell you get so stuck up?”

“Is that your idea of a good ice breaker?” he sighed, “I don’t know what you mean by “stuck up” I have certain standards I like to keep up. There’s nothing wrong with that. My mother had nothing to… my mother was… she did her best.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No I wasn’t “babied” or spoiled, or anything you might believe. My mother did her best because she raised me alone.”

“So where did all this… “classic man” shit come from? Really not keeping up with the times here Egbert. Though, you’d probably lose some of that classic charm of yours if you did…”

Maybe it was the fever, or maybe the fact that he was incredibly relaxed at the moment that he didn’t mind the fact that this conversation was happening or feel insulted. “Movies.” He shifted so he could sit up more and not spill soup down himself, “mother loved old movies. And when you don’t have a father you do what you can to imagine what he would be like… I suppose I wished he was someone like Gregory Peck or Cary Grant.”

“And you? You like old movies?” Bro raised an eyebrow, usually John took over the TV and no one else got the opportunity to pick anything, and certainly not Dad who went to bed the earliest or went into his office and did whatever he did in there.

“Of course.”

“Yeah you kinda look like someone who would.”

“Is that an insult?”

“No.” He looked over and grinned. “I’ll throw one on. Pick a favorite.”

Dad blinked, “I… I don’t know if you’d enjoy watching anything that isn’t pornographic….”

“Then pick a dirty one.”

“Absolutely not.  _ Sunset Boulevard _ .” he gave bro as much of an annoyed look as he could muster through his cloudy mind.

“No fun at all, hot stuff.” Bro sighed and went to Amazon on his computer, renting the movie and making a face when the black and white film started rolling. “You enjoy this?”

“It hasn’t even started yet, if I had to read your book then you watch my film.” He finished off the soup and lay back down since his head was still hurting.

“Fair enough.” He put his arm back around the other, purely out of habit at this point. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.” He looked back down and Dad was already asleep again. Bro sighed but kept watching the movie. He figured the sound of it might help Dad sleep. And he wasn’t against trying new things. “Sleep well, hot stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> a completely self-indulgent one-shot based off of my brain wandering while at work. can't say I'm disappointed.


End file.
